The Guardian and The Queen (Jelsa)
by handyandie23
Summary: This is a fan fiction of elsa and jack frost (jelsa) I do not own the characters. they belong to the respectful owners. For those who read my stories/ chapters individually. you just have to click here. i grouped all the chapters here. if you are wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wait... You Can See Me?!**

Setting: Arendelle

**Elsa went out for a walk... suddenly can't control her powers again.**

**Jack suddenly saw Elsa while he was soaring in the sky.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Jack said with a confuse look drawn in his face.**

**He went right beside her thinking she can't see him**

**"What's wrong... woah! Ice powers" jack shouted.**

**Elsa felt a cool breeze behind her.**

**"Please! Stay away, I might hurt you..." Elsa said.**

**Jack's eyes widened.**

**"You talking to me?! Wait you can see me?" jack asked.**

**"Yeah, just stay awa-" **

**Before Elsa finish her sentence an ice came out from nowhere, which makes jack flew in the air.**

***good thing he was fast enough to dodge it.***

**Jack puts his staff around her waist.**

**"Who are you?" jack asked.**

**"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa said quietly.**

**"Just stay away, please..." Elsa said.**

**Jack went back down and reaches for her hand.**

**"See its fine..." jack said.**

**Jack put her hand towards his heart.**

**"See..." jack said.**

**"But how?" Elsa asked.**

**"Here watch" He said.**

**Jack shows her his ice powers.**

**"You have the same powers... like me" she said.**

**"Yeah, I'm a guardian... and it looks like you need a little fun. "He said.**

**Jack lifted Elsa with his arms and flew in the air.**

**Which makes Elsa wrapped her arms on his neck.**

**"Whoa! Put me down... are you kidnapping me or something?!" Elsa shouted.**

**"No, we'll just go somewhere fun." he said.**

**Elsa tried to look down and see the beautiful breath taking sight.**

**They can see the entire arendelle.**

**"You want to fly by yourself? "Jack asked.**

**"Sure" Elsa replied.**

**"Are you really sure...?" jack asked.**

**"Yeah, I believe in you..." she said.**

**Jack blushes.**

**Jack holds her in one hand.**

**"This is so cool..." she shouted.**

**"Really" he asked.**

**"Yup!"Elsa said.**

**Elsa laughed, that make jack blush even more.**

**Jack noticed her light blue eyes that glow under the moonlight, her beautiful face, and her yellow-greyish hair.**

**They go land in Elsa's castle balcony.**

**"Thanks for everything... um" Elsa said.**

**"Name's Jack, Jack Frost." he said.**

**"And my pleasure" Jack said.**

**"I got to get going..." he said.**

**"Yeah, see you next time... Jack" Elsa said.**

**Jack flew away out the balcony.**

**"Bye... jack frost" she whispers.**

**Meanwhile, Elsa is eating dinner with Anna.**

**Elsa can't stop smiling, because she can't stop thinking about jack.**

**"You seems like you have so much fun outside..." Anna said.**

**Elsa is daydreaming.**

**"Elsa?" she asked**

**Elsa is still daydreaming.**

**"ELSA!" Anna shouted.**

**"Huh, what happen?" Elsa said.**

**"Ha... nothing never mind." Anna said.**

**"O.K." Elsa said.**

**"Hmm, Jack Frost eh?" Elsa said it inside her head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Way... No way jack!**

Elsa just finished all of her paper work. It's her duty as a queen.  
Elsa is really tired.  
She walks out her study room and walk in the hallway.  
She opened her room door. She grabs some new PJ's in her closet.  
She went and changed in the bathroom.  
"Ah, What a busy day!" Elsa sighs.  
She sat on the edge of her bed and lay down.  
But she noticed something bumpy is on her back.  
"OW!" a familiar voice shouted.  
She stood up quickly and pulls her blanket off.  
Her eyes widened.  
Then she noticed a figure sitting up from her bed.  
"Jack?!"She shouted.  
"Oh, hey you're he-"before jack can finish his sentence Elsa jumped towards him and hug him with excitement.  
"Hey, Jack long time no see!" Elsa shouted.  
Jack's nose and ears turns red.  
Elsa's face was too close to his that he can see her light blue eyes clearly.  
Elsa was so sleepy; she can't keep her eyes open.  
Jack looks to the right and gulp.  
"Whew, O.k. "jack sigh.  
Jack closed his eyes and lean for a kiss.  
But before he tried to kiss Elsa, she fell on her back and snore.  
Jack laughed.  
"Heh, what a crazy girl" he said.  
He pulled a blanket and he lay down right beside her.  
He notices her cute sleeping face and her really long eyelashes.  
Then realization hit him.  
"What was I trying to do?" he asked to himself.  
He felt his heart beating really fast.  
"Oh no" he said.  
"No... Way, no way Jack don't tell me. You have feelings for her...no" he said to himself.  
He stared at her.  
"Oh, well" jack sigh.  
Then he fell asleep right beside Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Best Present Ever!**

Elsa was practicing a social dance for her birthday ball tonight.

She closed her eyes and imagine she have someone dancing with her.

She twirls, turn, and twist.

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze in her face.

She thought that it was only a normal wind, but not until she felt a warm and gentle hand on her right hip and on her left hand.

She opened her eyes; she already knew who the person is holding her.

"Hey, Jack!" She said.

"Sup, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elsa asked.

"Dancing?" He replied.

"Yeah, exactly, you know why?" She said.

"No... No idea, sorry..." Jack said.

Elsa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are you serious?! I hate you jack!" She shouted.

After hearing those words it felt like someone stabbed my heart and torturing me.

I watch her marched out the door.

She looks at me before she slammed the door.

"Did... I saw. Her crying?" He asked to himself.

Jack goes run and chase after her and apologize, but he was too late.

She has someone embracing her. She was crying.

"Shhh, what's wrong?" the guy asked.

"Nothing!" she shouted.

"I hate him, I..."She said.

Jack felt something pokes him the heart.

"So, you hate me that much, fine I'm leaving... I think that's for the best." he said quietly to himself.

Jack flew away and Elsa saw him fly out the window and go in the forest.

"Jack!" She shouted.

Elsa followed jack.

She just run and run, until she doesn't know where she is, she also loses sight of jack.

Now she's alone in a dark forest.

She heard a growling sound behind an old tree.

5 wolves popped out of nowhere.

She ran away from those beasts.

Her dress was a mess.

She can feel her lungs burn and her sore legs.

She accidentally trip on a hole.

Which make her ankle broke.

She shouted in pain.

She can hear the wolves panting. The sound is getting closer and closer one of the wolves jumped in front of her.

Before the wolf can get to her.

She shouted for help. "JACK!" Elsa shouted.

Jack can hear her loud and clear.

He runs up to her as fast as he could.

When he finally gets there, his eyes widened.

There Elsa lying on the ground with a broken leg.

"What, why are you here, Elsa?" he asked.

"I followed - you." she said slowly.

"Why...?"Jack asked.

All Elsa could say right now is "Don't leave me, jack" before she fainted.

Jack took her in his arms and flew back to the castle.

Meanwhile.

Elsa woke up with Jack right besides her...sleeping.

She rubs her hand in jack's hair.

"Soft." she whispers.

Jack felt a gentle hand rubbing on his head.

"Oh, Elsa you're awake" jack said.

"I'm sorry" jack apologized.

"It's ok, just don't leave me okay?" Elsa said.

She hugged jack.

"Happy Birthday. "Jack whisper in her ear.

Tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I have no gift for you"Jack said.

"It's fine" she said.

"No, it's not fine for me!" he shouted.

"Oh, I got an idea "he said.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise" he commanded.

She closed her eyes waiting for the surprise.

Then she felt warm lips on hers.

She didn't push him away.

They break the kiss.

"S-sorry" Jack said while blushing so hard and sweating so much.

"No, don't apologize, it's the bestest gift I ever have. "Elsa said.

Jack turns really red after he heard her say that.

Jack gulp.

Jack stood straight up.

"I-I like y-you e-e-Elsa!" Jack shouted.

Elsa was shocked for a moment then she cleared her throat.

She stood up also.

"I-I also L-l-like you, tooooo!" she whisper.

But jack heard her loud and clear.

His heart can't stop beating so fast, that's it, feels like his going to pop!

He scoop Elsa and spin her with excitement.

"I can't believe this, Elsa! I'm so happy..." jack shouted.

Elsa laughed so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Elsa and Jack confessed last night.

But they're not officially dating.

Elsa woke up early, but first thing she did was look for jack.

Elsa stood up and call jack's name.

"Jack! Where are you?" Elsa shouted.

Elsa heard a distance voice from the balcony on her room.

She opened the door and saw jack singing "let it go."

But jack didn't notice her.

"Wow jack I didn't know you could sing." Elsa said.

Jack widened his eye with a surprise.

"E-Elsa you awake, heh you heard?" Jack said nervously.

"Yup it's pretty good though." Elsa complimented.

Jack walks up to her and kissed her in the cheeks to greet her good morning.

Elsa touched her cheeks where jack kisses her.

"Hey that's not fair!" Elsa pouted.

"Heh sorry Elsa but better luck-!" Before jack could finish his words, Elsa kissed him in the forehead.

"Mornin' Frost" Elsa winked.

Jack was shock, that leave him slack jawed with really red face.

Jack was about to tell her something but a tall guy marched through Elsa's room.

"Elsa long time no see!" The guy shouted.

"AHH" Elsa shouted with shock.

"At least knock that's-"Before Elsa could finish her words, the guy swooped her from her feet.

"Hey hey! Put me down!" Elsa commanded.

Jack is full of range. Seeing Elsa carried with other guy he doesn't know.

"Hey dude put down my girl, now!" but realization hit jack. The guy can't see him. Unless he believe in Jack.

"Put me down please!" Elsa shouted.

"Oh sorry" The guy said.

Instead of putting her down gently, he accidentally let go of her head than her feet first.

Elsa bumped her head real hard on the floor.

The guy just stared down at her at the floor. Then Elsa is not moving. She's unconscious.

Then jack saw blood flowing from her head to the floor. Jack's eyes widened with anger.  
He's so mad that he could just punch the guy, but he can't his hand would just go through the guy.

The guy ran for help and call Anna.

"What the heck, is he a chicken or something. He could just carry her on her bed." Jack said.

Jack carried Elsa to her head. Then he kissed her in the forehead. Then cast a thin layer of ice on her head to stop the bleeding.

The next morning, jack heard Elsa sit up from her bed.

"Hey Elsa, how's your head?" Jack asked.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"AHHHH" She jumped out of the bed and grabbed a pillow with her.

"Who are you, why are you in my room?" Elsa asked nervously.

"What are you talking about? Stop joking Elsa" jack said.

"I'm the queen; you shouldn't be calling me Elsa just like that." She shouted.

Jack was confused, not until he saw Elsa's eyes with fear. She's not lying. She did forget about jack.

"Elsa. Are you sure you don't know me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm serious." Elsa said.

"Alright then, I should be going. Good bye." Jack said sadly.

Jack opened the balcony door slowly, wishing that she's just joking.

Jack took a last glance at her, the beautiful Elsa that he loved.

Then he kissed her forehead.

A flashback showed in her head. She was shocked.

"J-Jack?" Elsa said.

Jack looked at her fast with a smile at his face.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled really big and run and hugged her with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Be careful what you wish for…

It's midnight.

Jack woke up because of the loud scream from the bathroom from Elsa's room.

Jack ran to the bathroom, thinking that Elsa is alright.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened.

He saw Elsa kissing a guy. Elsa was crying, it looks like the guy forced her to kiss him.

It's obvious because his hand was squishing her face towards him.

Jack was so angry but he can't do anything, because he's just a guardian, he's not a human.

Jack's punch didn't affect anything to the guy. He's hands went through the guy.

Jack was so mad that he can't do anything.

Elsa was looking at him, with watery eyes.

She said something but he didn't hear it. But he knew that she said "Help me. Jack"

Jack's knees trembled. He was angry but couldn't help that he can't help her.

"I'm so pathetic" Jack whispered.

Then jack eyes widened and see the whiteness of the ceiling.

"It was only a dream?" Jack asked.

"I am pathetic; I wish I could be a human again." Jack said.

Then an old lady popped out of nowhere, inside the room.

"Hello there, handsome young boy." The old lady said.

Jack grabbed his staff and pointed at the old lady. He's not going to hurt her; he was just shock that she appeared just like that.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name doesn't matter, but your wish is." The old lady said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You wished to be human again am I right?" The old lady asked.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Well you know I know how to turn you back to human again." The old lady said.

"R-Really?" jack asked.

"You really can do that?" He asked again.

"Yes just close your eyes and tell me what you wish for." The old lady said.

The old lady held his hands and jack closed his eyes and tells the old lady his wish.

Then the old lady said something that he can't understand. But he didn't mind as long that he can be human again.

Then a big snowflake shape appeared underneath his feet. Then he was floating then a spiral of blue light surrounds him.

Then the old lady let go of his hand and said "You're going to be human again in one condition, your beloved Elsa will forgot everything about you."

"What no wait!?" Jack shouted.

But it was too late the old lady disappear like a wind.

He was so worried. The blue light is closing around him.

"Elsa, I'm sorry "Jack whispered.

Jack is slowly disappearing, His legs was invisible, now his hip.

Elsa woke up and looks right beside her. She looked for jack.

Then she notice jack disappearing, half of jack's body is invisible.

She ran and touched his hands.

"Jack what's happening?" Elsa asked.

But only have half of his face and the arm which Elsa was holding.

Then Jack completely disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No Powers?

Elsa felt dizzy, she tried to stand up, but she can't.

There's a ringing sound in her ears and a heavy feeling in her head.

She opened her eyes. Her eyes widened.

She wasn't in arendelle anymore; she's some where she doesn't know.

She looked left, then right.

She can't remember anything that happened, before this weird stuff happened.

"Hello!" She shouted.

Elsa ran and search for people who can help her.

Not until, she bumped into some strange looking men.

"Hey girly, you new here." Said one of them.

Elsa looked at them fearless. Then she reached out her hands towards them.

But no ice came out.

"Why, what's happening?" Elsa asked.

"Look girly, whatever stuff you're trying to do, you should come with us." Said the tall guy.

"Look guys, I- um need to go, bye!" Elsa said.

She tries to escape from the strange men, but she's too slow.

One of them grabbed her in the arm.

"Let go of me!" Elsa shouted.

"I said- let go!" Elsa shouted the second time.

But it was no use; she's too weak, now without her ice powers.

"Help me!" Elsa Shouted.

One the other side from where Elsa was.

Jackson Overland heard her screaming.

"Jack, did you hear that?" asked one of his friends.

"Yeah, I did..." Jack said.

Jack tried to see what was going on.

"You guys stay here, I'll go check." Jack said.

Jack ran really fast.

When he gets there, he froze for a moment.

He can't believe what he's seeing.

It's Elsa. But looked different.

She has brown hair, but still got her beautiful light blue eyes.

He remembered that too well.

Elsa saw the guy, who froze up there looking at her.

He has brown hair and brown eyes.

She tried to scream for help again, so the guy can snap out of his daydreaming.

Jack punched the first man he sees.

Then the next one, then the other, and so on.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah, but have we met before?" Elsa said.

Then he remembered what happened last night at Elsa's room, with that entire old lady and disappearing thing.

"No, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, and it's another person." He said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Sebastian Prince of Helmfirth"

"I'm Jack anyways" Jack said.

"I'm Elsa; well I think you already knew." Elsa said.

"What's your full name?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, It's Jackson Overland" Jack replied.

"That's cool, heh" Elsa said.

A really long silence made them really awkward to talk to each other. Elsa broke the silence, and then asked a question.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jack replied.

"Well, actually I have a platinum blonde hair, but then I just noticed that my hair turned brown." Elsa said.

She didn't know, if she's going to tell that she's a queen. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Do you know where arendelle is?" Elsa asked.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew she was going to ask that.

"Y-yes" Jack replied.

"Oh, really! Will you show me the way?" Elsa said.

Jack sank his face and stares at the ground, instead of answering her answer. He doesn't want her to leave, now that he saw her again. It's not they're in a relationship or anything. Yeah, they confessed to each other, but jack didn't get the chance to ask her out. So it's not official.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted.

Jack snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Oh sorry..." Jack said quietly.

"Well it's actually a long way so you can stay the night first, then the next morning we can start our journey." Jack said.

"Okay" Elsa said.

The next morning, they started their journey. They walked up mountains and forests. On their way to the creepy looking forest, they bumped into a boy who is the same age as they are. He has a red- brownish hair, really red ruby eyes, and an athletic figure. His eyes widened.

"Well hello there" He said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Names Sebastian, Prince Sebastian of Helmfirth" Sebastian introduced himself.

Elsa walked towards him and introduced herself also.

"I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa of arendelle" Elsa said.

Jack and Sebastian's eyes widened. Sebastian kneels on one knee and took Elsa's hand.

"Nice to meet you, what a fine lady you are." Sebastian complimented.

Then Jack Frost interrupted.

"I'm Jack Frost and we're leaving." Jack said in annoyed tone.

Jack Frost grabs her arms and drags her away from Sebastian. Elsa was confused. She didn't knew that Jack has this side of him.

"That is not how you treat a fair lady." Sebastian shouted.

"No, I'm fine Sebastian." Elsa said.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" asked Sebastian.

"He's taking me back to my castle." said Elsa.

"Can I join in your journey?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Ugh, Fine!" Jack said.

How could he win, Elsa was looking at him and it made Jack really nervous. Anyways, the three of them started their journey together. What will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Unsuspected Confession!"

So they started their journey with Sebastian.

Jack is really annoyed by Sebastian but he doesn't know why.

Perhaps he's jealous?

"My lady, how do you know each other?" asked Sebastian.

"Who, Jack? We really don't know each other that much." answered Elsa.

Jack found that answer really irritating, because they've known each other for so long, that he can't even remember what the first word he said to Elsa was.

He was walking to fast trying to avoid talking to Sebastian, he walk so fast that he didn't notice that Elsa and Sebastian was falling behind.

"Ouch!" screamed Elsa.

Jack quickly looked behind him, seeing Elsa on the ground sitting holding her left ankle. Jack ran to Elsa. But then Sebastian cut in. Sebastian carried Elsa. They looked like a newly wedded. That makes Jack more annoyed.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked with a worried face.

"Yes, I'm ok, can you please put me down I'm fine." Elsa said.

Sebastian put her down. But then Elsa fell, because she felt a shock on her ankle. Good thing Jack was there to catch her.

"Ugh, you're useless. I'll carry you on my back." Jack sighed.

Jack though that was a pretty harsh word he told Elsa. But Elsa didn't care she hop on Jack's back.

She never knew how big Jack's back was. He looked so athletic. They started walking again. Sebastian behind them. Elsa slowly moved her head towards Jack's face. But Jack noticed it. Elsa leaned her head on his shoulder. She took a sniff.

"You smell nice, Jack." Elsa said.

"W-what?!" Jack startled.

Jack face turned really red, he was shock by Elsa's compliment.

"You remind me of someone, someone I know for a long time, but can't remember." Elsa said.

Jack looked down. Staring at his feet, walking slowly.

Then an hour later. Jack felt really tired after walking with Elsa on his back.

Elsa fell asleep. Sebastian broke the silent.

"Jack, may I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Jack answered.

"Do you have any kind of relationship with Elsa?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not any." Jack said.

"So is it ok, if I, you know, woo her?" Sebastian asked.

Jack stopped, because he wasn't expecting that Sebastian would ask that question.

"I don't think she will approve of that. She already has a special someone." Jack answered in a confident tone.

"What makes you think of that?" Sebastian asked in an annoyed tone.

Jack thought that, it will be very suspicious if he answered that question. But then Sebastian asked a very hard question.

"Perhaps, you like her?" Sebastian asked.

Jack couldn't take it anymore; Sebastian was getting on his nerves.

"Yes! Is it bad? I actually loved her before you do!" Jack shouted.

Then Jack notice that Sebastian eyes was widened, and looking behind him. He tried to look behind him. He thought that he will see some sort of a monster or a bear of some kind, but it was Elsa with her eyes widened also, with a really red face.

When Jack notice that Elsa heard everything he said, he started turning red also.

"Um, I, I- you heard everything?" Jack asked.

All Elsa could do was to nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp: 9 Think about it.

Elsa eyes widened after hearing those words.

She was dumbfounded. Don't know what to say to neither of them.

"uh um E-Elsa pretend t-that you didn't hear that." Jack said shyly.

"Yeah pretend that you didn't hear jack." Sebastian said.

What could possibly Sebastian up to now? Jack thought.

"Cause I like you Elsa, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sebastian confessed.

"You know guys; I think I better get some time alone. I have to think about it." Elsa said quietly.

Elsa slowly going down from Jack's back, her face was the same color as a fully grown tomato. She walks slowly to the woods and leave the two boys alone.

"What was that Sebastian?! Confessing out of the blue?" Jack shouted.

"What do you mean? I was really planning on confessing to her but then you blurt out your feelings for her, I-I just- I'm not losing to you Jack!" Sebastian shouted back.

"I'll get her for sure." Sebastian said full of confidence.

"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you, because you're talking to the guy, the guy that Elsa loves from the start." Jack said.

Jack walk to the woods to look for Elsa. Sebastian was murmuring something to himself. Fire was starting to gather around both of his hand with a really anger drawn on his face.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE, NOT EVEN JACK!" Sebastian shouted.

He shoots a ball of fire to the direction where Elsa and Jack went.

Elsa found a log to sit and think about the thing those boys told her. She's so confused. What those Jack mean by him loves her till' the beginning? She was really puzzled. Sebastian confessing to her too. She really doesn't know what to do any more. Then she suddenly saw a bright light coming her way. She was so frightened that she doesn't know whether to move or not. Either way she can't move for some reason.

"Someone help me..." Elsa whispered.

The ball of light was really going so fast towards her. All she can is shouting his name.

Jack saw Elsa about to scream and get hit by the fire ball.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted.

Jack was about to run and save her but he was too late. Sebastian pushes her down to dodge the fire, ended up on top of her. Jack was stoned there in his place doesn't know what to do. Jack saw Elsa crying in Sebastian's chest. He felt an ache in his chest.

"I guess I'm not the guy she loves now." Jack cried.

Tears were streaming down in jack's eyes while watching the two hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp: 10 Cold, Dark, and Scared.

Elsa saw Jack walking away. He called out his name, but Sebastian stopped her by covering her mouth. Elsa was trying to remove his hands but his too strong for her. Sebastian's grip was getting harder, she can't breathe. She wanted to call Jack.

"Hmmm j-hm Jack…. JACK!" Elsa shouted.

Jack turned back quickly and sees Elsa struggling on Sebastian's arm. Jack ran and helped her. But Sebastian gives a really hard punch on Jack's stomach. Jack kneeled on the ground, coughing blood. Sebastian also knocked out Elsa by hitting the back of her neck. Jack saw it happened. Jack eyes widened, he can't believe that Sebastian hurt Elsa like that. He looked down; he can't take it anymore he wants to attack Sebastian, NOW.

He formed a really big ball of ice in both of his hands. He was about to attack Sebastian, but when he looked up. Sebastian was pointing his hands with fire in front of Elsa's face. Jack suddenly stopped and froze; he got to think of way to save Elsa without hurting her.

"Y-you bastard, don't- DON'T you dare hurt Elsa!" Jack warned Sebastian.

"Hmm, how about no?" Sebastian said.

Sebastian grabbed Elsa's entire face with one hand, and lit his hand on fire. Jack was there standing watching the whole thing. She watched as Elsa's face getting burned. He's angry, really angry. He curled his hands, and was ready to punch. He ran to Sebastian and grabbed his chin up. Sabastian drops Elsa on the ground, Sebastian feet was not touching the ground anymore.

"Why. When did you become this strong?" Sebastian asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now that I have to kill you for hurting Elsa." Jack said.

Jack's eyes glowed really bright. Then there's this blue smoke coming out of his body. Jack was floating. While still suffocating Sebastian on his hand. Jack's hair to his icy grey hair.

"Dude, calm down! I didn't really burn her face off, it's an illusion" Sebastian said.

"What do you mean!?" Jack asked.

"Even the flying fire it's an illusion, I don't have a fire power." Sebastian laughed.

Jack was shock; he put Sebastian and ran to Elsa who was lying on the ground.

Jack picks up Elsa and carries her up to his arms. But Jack's hands just went through her.

"Don't tell me-"Jack said.

"Yup, she's just an illusion too. Surprised?" Sebastian said.

"Where is she?!" Jack asked.

"Um, well drowning in an icy lake. Probably dead by now, it has been a long time now." Sebastian said.

"You moron!" Jack shouted.

Jack ran back to the lake they just passed earlier. When he gets there he saw a big hole on an icy frozen lake. He remembers the time when he fell in one of these lakes and died. He can't let that happen to Elsa too. He jumped in to the icy lake and search for Elsa. He saw Elsa was already almost at the bottom. He grabbed her close to him, she was really cold. He hugged her really tightly and just let the both of them sink. It was cold, dark, and he was scared.


End file.
